


【棋魂亮光/伊角光】界限内外

by Love_of_Sakura



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 全篇伊角视角，温柔而惆怅的暗恋
Relationships: 亮光 - Relationship, 伊角光
Kudos: 4





	1. 起之章

**1**

伊角很早就察觉出塔矢喜欢阿光，早於两人正式在一起之前，甚至....早於塔矢向阿光挑明心意。  
  
暗恋一个人的感觉既甜蜜又苦涩，特别是同性间的禁忌之爱，那份彷徨挣扎的滋味，只能憋在心底独自品尝。  
再加上塔矢众人面前冰冷疏离的气质，要窥探这位“棋坛贵公子”的情感世界，几乎是不可能的事。  
伊角能够觉察到塔矢的内心，不光凭著自己细腻的观察力，塔矢偶然的真情流露，还有...自己和塔矢相似的经历。  
  
是的，时隔多年，伊角终於可以坦然承认，自己一直喜欢阿光，和塔矢一样，被那抹金色的光辉深深吸引。  
他对阿光的感情，也曾触到那条暧昧的界限。  
区别仅仅在於，伊角在那条界限前蓦然清醒，退守至好友的位置，而塔矢则没有一丝犹豫地迈过去，踏入那禁忌的领域。  
  
伊角早已不是当年那个优柔寡断、在职业考试中屡次失利的少年，岁月的磨砺，已让他懂得能够抓住什麽，必须舍弃什麽。  
对当年毅然斩断对阿光的情愫，伊角并未感到多麽後悔，目睹塔矢历经千辛万苦抱得美人归，也并未生出多麽强烈的嫉恨。  
他甚至能摆出笑脸，献上温暖的祝福，外界舆论风雨飘摇时，默默地支持他们。  
有时伊角会感叹自己知心哥哥扮演得太好，连塔矢都对他心存感激，小两口冷战时，偷偷跑来向阿光的昔日死党取经，学习怎麽哄爱人开心。  
  
伊角能够看清塔矢对阿光的执著，塔矢却看不到伊角对阿光的暧昧，甚至不知道眼前这个对谁都温和微笑的青年，当年差点成为自己的情敌。  
自己果然掩饰得太好了，连防范心和独占欲堪称恐怖的塔矢都能骗过。  
  
不过，或许不是因为热恋中的塔矢变得迟钝，而是因为自己在萌芽阶段就埋葬了那份暧昧，从没给它发芽见光的机会吧。  
想到这里，又隐隐生出一丝惆怅。  
但伊角绝不会放任自己嫉妒塔矢，只是....不免常常羡慕他罢了。

**2**

围棋的世界蕴含著深奥幽玄的美，也隐藏著冰冷彻骨的孤独。  
千百年来无数棋士沈溺於这份美，在攀向神之一手的道路上献出一生，但无尽的寂寞也如影随形。  
这是棋士不得不背负的十字架，是他们以全部才情、汗水、甚至生命，对围棋之神的献祭。  
最虔诚的敬畏，最执著的追寻。这份脱离尘世物欲的爱，宛如一种宗教。  
而个人生命中渺小的喜怒哀乐，相比之下，就如沙尘般微不足道。  
  
“听起来真的超级神圣哪，不过这样理解的围棋，是不是有点太高高在上、不食人间烟火啦？”  
  
那是很久以前，第三次北斗杯结束之後，某个阴沈的冬天，伊角碰上在棋院餐厅吃午餐的阿光和塔矢，适逢电视上正播出中国第一人的专题访谈。  
听到电视上那庄严肃穆的话语，阿光揉揉脑袋，眨巴著眼睛嘟囔著。  
金色的额发被揉得乱糟糟的，在暖黄的灯光下闪闪发亮，十分诱人。  
  
塔矢如往常那样专注地望著阿光，听到那些嘟囔，伸手轻抚少年的额发：  
“请问通宵打电玩，对局尽出昏招的进藤棋士，对围棋有什麽独到见解吗？”  
“混蛋塔矢！少瞧不起人！”阿光对塔矢从来一点就著，一掌拍开对方，扑上去就要开揍。  
“好了阿光，这里是餐厅，你们不想被围观吧！”  
伊角抓住阿光的爪子，把他摁回座位，同时向周围窃窃私语的同事们点头致歉。  
  
叹口气，巧妙地转移话题：  
“进藤，真正的棋士，都对围棋都怀有这般虔敬之情吧，你为什麽不喜欢这段访谈呢？”  
  


──阿光，你最初学棋的目的，又是为了什麽呢？  
其实这才是伊角一直想问，却不敢问出口的问题。  
  
那年夏天阿光滴落棋盘的泪水依旧历历在目，伊角敏锐的觉察出，阿光一度放弃围棋的理由，与他最初踏入围棋世界的理由，恐怕有著千丝万缕的联系。  
所以他抱著温柔体谅的心情，放弃了追问──  
因为，仿佛触及了後一个问题，也会同时揭开前一个问题的伤疤。  
  
”进藤，你十二岁才开始下棋，可以说半路出家，比其他人都晚，你对围棋的理解，又是怎样的呢？”  
伊角又问了一遍，貌似不经意地望向塔矢，两人的目光在空中相遇──  
是啊，塔矢一定怀著相似的困惑吧，甚至那看似冷静的外表下，可能更加暗流汹涌。  
毕竟，阿光是塔矢唯一认定的宿命的对手。  
  


虽说所有人都知道，阿光最初考取职业棋士，是为了追赶塔矢，但那年夏天复出後，阿光在围棋之路上继续攀登的理由，恐怕已经不再是为了塔矢了。  
听说塔矢曾到阿光的国中抓人、却没能成功带回他，自己又亲眼见证了阿光决定重返棋坛後、落在棋盘上的泪水，综合两者，伊角终於得出这个对塔矢有些残酷的结论。  
  
塔矢这麽聪明，会不会也察觉到了呢？那麽，他会不安吗？  
伊角小心观察著塔矢，但塔矢深邃的碧眸只盯著阿光，仿佛世界上除了金发少年，再无他人。  
伊角善解人意地一笑，既然骄傲的个性，让塔矢永远无法坦白心底的不安，就让自己这个大哥哥出手，试探一下阿光吧。  
哪怕...仍旧是以讨论“对围棋的理解”这种间接的方式。  
  
“其实我也认同对围棋的虔敬之情啊...”  
阿光咬著可乐吸管，眉头皱成一个大疙瘩，眼神飘忽，在塔矢和伊角身上扫了好几圈，终於灿然一笑：  
“哪，伊角，塔矢，你们两都是这麽想的吧？有时我真的好钦佩你们呢！因为我常常羞愧自己达不到那种澄净的心境。”  
  
“笨蛋！难道你还像当初那样，下棋只为随便拿几个头衔玩玩？”  
塔矢又呛了阿光一句，但目光却隐藏著一丝宠溺。  
伊角第一次听说这个劲爆的典故，惊异地几乎合不拢嘴。  
  
“你才是笨蛋！塔矢亮你把我当成什麽啦？我怎麽可能还那麽幼稚？”  
阿光瞪了对方一眼，思考片刻，认真回答伊角：  
  
“说 来伊角不要生气啊，我心中的围棋，可能一开始就不是那麽高高在上、不可侵犯吧....因为围棋无法脱离下棋的人，每局棋就像个人创造的艺术品，蕴含著人的 智慧、情感、人格、甚至对生命和世界最深刻的理解.....所以宇宙中有多少心灵，就有多少可能的棋路.....取胜的途径，一盘棋中或许只存在寥寥几 种，但从无限变换的棋路反映出的人类无限的心灵，不是更加迷人吗....”  
  
阿光羞赧地摸摸鼻头，继续道：  
“我不太能把一局棋和下棋的人分开呢...通过对弈和读谱，好像能进入一个人灵魂最深处，体会他对世界和生命的爱...”  
“所以我想，喜欢一盘棋，也就是喜欢创造这盘棋的人，被他的人深深吸引吧...”  
  
“进藤...”  
塔矢专注於少年脸上的目光从震惊到了然，再到幽暗深邃，抚上阿光的手，悄然握紧。  
  
伊角怔怔地一语不发，金发少年宛若冬日天空中冉冉升起的太阳，灿烂但不刺眼，温暖的光辉轻柔地包裹著大地。  
在这阴沈的冬日，原本有些沈郁的心情，也因为阿光的笑容瞬间明媚起来。  
塔矢和伊角，根本无法把眼光从金发少年身上移开。  
  
塔矢终於笑了，轻轻扳过阿光的身子，让他朝向自己：  
“进藤下棋，只是因为快乐，因为爱吧....不只是喜欢围棋，对和你同行的人也....”  
阿光耳朵有点红，别扭地不看塔矢：  
“嗯...我还以为你会说这个理由很孩子气呢，你就会打击我...”  
“的确很孩子气呢。”  
“混蛋！”  
  
“不过，的确是非常‘进藤光’的回答。而且，我喜欢这个答案。”  
塔矢认真地看著阿光，眸光流转，低沈沙哑的声音很柔和，也很动听。  
  
似乎被塔矢少见的赞美惊呆了，阿光就当著伊角的面和塔矢对视著。视线交缠，伊角几乎能亲眼看到，两人间有什麽微妙的东西，正在悄然变质。  
  
拜托了两位，这里可是餐厅啊。  
伊角轻咳一声，阿光猛然惊醒，一把推开塔矢的手。  
塔矢也立刻恢复正常，只不过低垂的发丝，遮住了他微红的耳朵。  
  
“呵呵，原来语言只考60分的人也能超常发挥，说出这麽有哲理的话呢。”  
“塔矢亮你还敢刺激我！！”  
於是周围又是一圈注目礼，伊角只得扶额苦笑。

**3**

那天中午的情景，即使过了再多年，也深深刻在伊角心底。  
  
他也是那一刻才完全领悟，为什麽阿光和塔矢一样棋力高强，身边却永远朋友环绕，为什麽阿光能吸引那麽多人的目光，得到那麽多真挚的赞美和关怀。  
还有，为什麽自己和塔矢....会对阿光移不开视线，沈醉在琥珀色的眸光中无法自拔。  
  
因为没有人不渴求温暖。  
  
对长年行走在孤独中、时刻承受巨大压力和面对残酷竞争的棋士来说，对温暖的渴望，虽然被对崇高目标的追求所压抑，但压抑过後，可能会变得更为强烈。  
可惜围棋的世界寂寞而封闭，面对强敌时的兴奋战栗，棋逢对手时的惺惺相惜，固然能补偿人与人之间的情感需求，但这份和输赢密切相关、建立在实力相当基础上的相互欣赏，毕竟是过於脆弱的关系。  
  
所以当一个天才少年横空出世，却拥有最温暖的性格，从不因超群的实力高高在上时，也就不难理解他巨大的吸引力了。  
人们在他身上看到的，是对围棋最原初的热爱，是通过一颗颗棋子创造宇宙时最单纯的快乐。  
无关输赢，无关胜负，无关段位和头衔，只为和对手创造更精妙的棋局而快乐，同时以棋观心，在深入灵魂的对话中去倾听、去回答、去理解、去...爱。  
爱每一局棋，爱和自己同行的人，并通过围棋...去爱世界和生命。  
  
有时伊角甚至会想，阿光对围棋的理解...是否比追求神之一手，更接近围棋的本质呢？  
毕竟下棋者的初心，不就是这份最单纯的爱吗？  
  
阿光，你真是人如其名...你究竟知不知道，自己有多麽耀眼？  
想到这里，伊角总是微笑著叹息──  
我原本已经放弃的心，都会因为你的光芒而动摇，何况早已踏过那条界限的塔矢，面对如此可爱的你，听你说出如此温暖的话，恐怕会越陷越深，这辈子再也逃不出去了吧？  
  
阿光，你知道吗，你的那番话，是对所有爱你的人的救赎。  
有了那番话，我们再也不用担心输给你後，会被你抛弃，会永远地失去你。因为，你最纯粹的爱，早已超越於胜负之上。  
  
*********************************************************  
  
除了私下里的对局，伊角认真研究过阿光所有重要比赛的棋谱。  
  
相比塔矢，阿光的胜负心并不强烈。有时对创造新棋局的好奇心和探索心，会让他以牺牲比赛结果为代价。所以，虽和塔矢并称日本棋坛双子星，阿光在重大大赛对塔矢的胜率，仅仅达到三成。  
  
然 而棋坛前辈对阿光的评价，从未因此降低。和阿光对弈的高手们，总能被他各种奇思妙想激发出新的灵感，与他共同创造精彩绝伦的对局。阿光最被人称道的棋谱， 有很大一部分来自那些输了的对局，其中又以和塔矢的对局最多。胜负并不影响这些对局的水平，阿光在其中闪现的光芒，早已超越了单纯的结果本身。  
  
棋迷们最爱看到阿光与塔矢这对双子星的对决，两人太过熟悉彼此，标准时间内的对局常常以快棋的形式上演，让人酣畅淋漓热血沸腾。星河流溢照亮十九路宇宙，一张张令人赞叹的棋谱，从两个天才的激烈碰撞中产生。  
  
名 局固然需要旗鼓相当的天才，但伊角觉得塔矢是特别被上天眷顾的那个天才。正常情况下，塔矢的棋强大而犀利，但由於过於冷酷和注重实效，观赏性常因此打折。 面对阿光时，人们却很难预测塔矢会走出何种棋步。惊人的创造力从塔矢的指尖迸发，他宛如征战宇宙的王者，耀眼到让人无法直视。而激发他创造力的阿光，也会 比平时多出三倍的激情与灵感，新颖的进攻层出不穷，宛如一个个灿烂的“奇迹”。  
  
阿光和塔矢总是从对方那里得到最多，同时也给予对方最多。  
他们对对方如此特别，是因为深入灵魂的羁绊吗？  
或许，即使阿光现在下棋的目标不再是塔矢，塔矢也是最受上天眷顾、对阿光最特殊的那个人。  
伊角想起自己对他们不对等关系的疑问，现在看来，似乎是多余的呢。  
  
那麽自己呢？  
刚刚醒悟、就毅然斩断对阿光的情思，是不是因为早已通过那一张张棋谱明了，塔矢才是对阿光最特殊的那个人呢？  
  
实力、才华、家世、前途...塔矢固然占有绝对优势，但感情并非博弈，这些并不能成为自己断念的全部理由。  
从没真正地把塔矢视为情敌，自己的决定，也不全因为塔矢。  
不同的选择，最终还是因为，性格使然吧。  
  
伊角和塔矢同为棋士，因此也品尝著相似的孤独。  
但孤独和孤独，其实有著质的不同。  
  
伊角性情温厚，他知道自己真正执著、永远放不下的，唯有围棋而已。  
伊角平时的生活圈子和普通年轻人一样，除了九星会的朋友，曾同为院生、又一起为职业考试拼搏的和谷、阿福、本田、奈濑、越智...都是伊角的好友。  
远行中国，又为伊角带来了杨海、乐平、赵石等新的交往圈。  
  
所以哪怕比别人走过更多的歧路，经历更多的磨难，哪怕内敛的性子，更增添了遭遇挫折时的无助，伊角也觉得这份痛苦，尚在自己的承受范围之内。  
只要自己能够一直下棋，周围又有相互扶助的朋友，就足够了。  
至於被阿光吸引，差点跨过那条暧昧的界限，或许只因自己内心深处，那种追求理想的渴望吧。因为那金发少年，就是伊角心中完美的理想。  
  
至於塔矢，伊角明白，他的孤独，和自己属於完全不同的种类。  
身为阿光的死党和知心哥哥，伊角自然从阿光口中听说了很多关於那位“宿命的对手”的故事──  
相敬如宾却也永远保持著距离的家庭关系，身为名人之子的巨大压力，没有任何娱乐、只能触摸冰冷棋子的童年，还有...来自同龄人的、多年来从没间断的嫉妒和排挤。  
  
尽管塔矢给人的印象如坚冰般冷酷，但听了阿光讲过那些故事，伊角也不免生出一丝怜惜。  
在那样的家庭长大，没有对父亲产生强烈的叛逆，甚至心理扭曲患上抑郁症什麽的，塔矢其实是个让人赞叹又心疼的少年。  
  
这也部分解释了塔矢为何如此被阿光吸引了吧，毕竟，人都是有向光性的。  
不过另外一部分原因，恐怕还是塔矢本人的性格了。

**4**

伊角和塔矢的交集原本无限趋向於零，但随著阿光和塔矢的关系越来越亲密，伊角对和这位棋坛贵公子，有了不少近距离观察的机会。  
  
尽管塔矢在年轻棋手中一直遭受广泛的敌意，但由於年龄和阅历，伊角早已丢弃了意气用事，能够客观地评价塔矢──  
  
总体而言...塔矢亮是个值得尊敬的人。  
  
或许那份疏离有礼的态度，时常给人高高在上之感，但并非塔矢对他人有意蔑视，只是孤傲的性子使然。  
倒是怨恨、嫉妒、不平...这些腐蚀平常人的负面情感，根据阿光的描述和自己的观察，从没出现在塔矢身上。  
  
不过最让人瞠目结舌的，还属塔矢对同辈的嘲讽熟视无睹的态度──对局惨败後对方的恶言相向，宴会时当面的议论和起哄...有时周围人做得太过分了，阿光都会替他愤愤不平，但塔矢本人似乎完全看不到、听不到。  
  
不过麻木也是最好的伪装吧？伊角常这样猜测。  
毕竟避免伤害的最好方法，不就是看不到这些伤害吗？  
  
後来随著和塔矢交流的深入，伊角渐渐发现，棋坛贵公子冰冷优雅的外表下，竟是一颗类似古代武士的灵魂。  
  
高傲、执著、强悍，内心澄净而又专一，对认准的东西，会追求到底，死守到底。  
而对那些不在意的东西，哪怕是约定俗成的规则和权威，塔矢也只是习惯性地遵守而已，必要的时候，更会毫不犹豫地打破而没有一丝忏悔之心。  
  
这不是说塔矢是恶人，墨发少年有著贵族式的自尊和对执著之物洁癖式的热爱，也永远遵行著自己的内心准则，只不过他的准则，似乎和世俗标准并不相同。  
  
这个论断似乎有点绝对，但伊角对人的观察力一向敏锐，也相信自己的分析和事实相去不远。  
  
毕竟他曾听越智醉酒後不甘地抱怨，塔矢在职业考试时利用他试探阿光的棋力，狠狠践踏了他的自尊心。  
曾听阿光的国中好友多次调侃，塔矢执意加入海王围棋社做三将，四处树敌忍辱负重，只为和阿光对局。  
也从来东京交流的社青春口中，得知後来两届北斗杯，塔矢私下请求新领队绪方老师调整布局，让阿光充任日韩之战的大将，只为满足金发少年打败高永夏的愿望。  
最後伊角本人多次亲眼目睹，塔矢是如何当面和阿光吵得翻天覆地，背後又如何在高段棋士由於嫉妒而中伤阿光时，义正词严地为之辩护，哪怕把人得罪干净也在所不惜。  
  
这份执著和守护，早已超越对手间的惺惺相惜。  
幸好塔矢一直清心寡欲，能够让他罔顾人情和规范的，目前还只有阿光一个。  
想到这里，伊角不禁莞尔一笑。  
  
不过也多亏了这刚烈的个性，塔矢才能毫不犹疑的跨过界限，全心全意爱上阿光吧。  
这也解释了为何自己和塔矢同样喜欢阿光，却做出了完全相反的抉择。  
  
伊角知道塔矢是这世上距离自己最远的人，虽然他们处於同一个圈子，对围棋有著同样的虔诚。  
  
伊角是温和中庸、小心谨慎的现实主义者，那些脱离世俗常规、蕴含著未知危险的东西，一开始就会绕的远远的。  
塔矢则是简单纯粹、一意孤行的理想主义者，墨发少年的世界，更多是以自己“想不想要”，而非世人口中“应不应当”，来划分界限。  
  
观察的最後，伊角甚至会产生一种奇妙的感觉，塔矢似乎比阿光更像一个小孩子，甚至...像一个初生的婴儿。  
  
如果说阿光是温暖的小天使，虽然不免有些天真幼稚，但已经学会去体谅周围人的心情，学会了包容、妥协、退让，甚至接受善意的谎言，那麽塔矢那双澄净的碧眸，则永远以毫无遮掩的热情执著在自己喜欢的东西上，对其他一切完全熟视无睹。  
  
单纯而热烈，一心渴求所爱，仿佛世界毁灭也在所不惜。  
如婴儿般纯粹，也如婴儿般残忍。  
  
塔矢的目光，永远只执著於阿光一个人，哪怕因为这份执著，他越来越愿意友善地接纳阿光所有的朋友，也并不表明，这些人能真正走进他心里。  
  
这样的专情，伊角虽然羡慕，也不免畏惧。  
即使自己再怎麽喜欢阿光，也永远无法做到塔矢那个地步吧。  
  
何况这份隐秘的情愫，还没开始，就已经走到了终局。  
那麽对自己最好的…或许也是唯一的选择，就是谨守著兄长的身份，永远守护在阿光身旁。

TBC


	2. 承之章（1）

**承之章**

**1**

然而究竟是在什么时候，才初次察觉到对阿光的情愫呢？

大概是在自己顶着炎炎烈日找到阿光家里，以不容拒绝的强势，恳请对方与自己重启职业考试中那盘被迫中断的对决时吧。

放下像铠甲一样保护着自己的骄傲和自尊，将自己置于求助者的低位，甚至以坦白永远不愿碰触的心魔为代价，只为换取将少年拉回棋盘的唯一一次机会。幸运地是，他所有的锲而不舍都获得了回报，两人战至中盘时，随着阿光滴落棋盘的泪水，伊角终于听到了令人欣慰的回答：

“我想……我还是可以继续下棋的。是的，我要与伊角学长、与和谷、越智、还有其他棋手，几十盘、几百盘、几千盘地下棋！围棋这条路，我一定会坚定地走下去的！”

望着阿光用力拭去眼泪的样子，伊角仿佛被巨大的柔情和哀伤淹没了。

——进藤到底独自承受了多少痛苦啊。他似乎已经很久、很久都没法好好哭一场了。

思及此，伊角竟想伸手擦去那张小脸上交错的泪痕。但隐晦的冲动仅仅发生在一瞬间，他很快冷静下来，对阿光点头微笑说：

“嗯，这也是我的选择。进藤你…..似乎一直被什么事困扰着。不过，现在终于好了。”

说完便默默陪伴着阿光，直到少年心情完全平复。之后两人默契地选择了继续对弈，直到完成一盘精彩的对局，才不约而同长舒了口气，然后，仿佛回到了天真烂漫的院生时代似的，相视一笑，朝棋盘彼端的同伴躬身道谢。

伊角赶到阿光家里时刚好下午四点，一局结束已是日暮时分。阿光把伊角送到门口，好不容易振作起来的少年脸蛋红扑扑的，带着几分羞涩，欲言又止地仰望着比自己高大许多的学长。

好在伊角一眼看穿了阿光难以启齿的顾虑，微微低头，以只有他们两能听到的音量安慰道：

“放心吧，进藤。今天具体发生了什么，我不会告诉任何人的。”

——而这个‘任何人’，自然包括伊角最好的朋友，那个大嘴巴的和谷义高。

阿光惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，过了几秒，像再也忍不住感激之情似的，绽开一抹摄人心魄的笑容，一步冲到伊角身前，紧紧抱住了对方。

“谢谢你，伊角学长！能够遇到你，真是太好了！！！”

直到多年之后伊角还能清晰地回想起，少年温暖的身子扑进他怀里时那触电般的悸动。阿光纤细的手臂环住他的腰部，金色脑袋在他胸口蹭来蹭去，像只撒欢的猫咪那样发出快乐的呜呜声，而少年颈侧淡淡的苹果清香，也一丝一缕侵入伊角的鼻息，让他无法呼吸、无法思考、甚至……无法做出符合礼数的反应。

“进藤，我……”

就在伊角恍惚地伸出手，数小时内第二次产生想要亲近少年的冲动时，阿光却向后退了一步，懊恼地揉着头发，向伊角连声道歉:

“啊啊啊对不起学长，刚才真是太失礼了！”

然后又想起什么似的一拍脑门：

“哎哎学长之前给我的围棋周刊上说，今天是塔矢亮在本因坊预赛的最后一场，他若取胜就能进入循环圈了…….看看时间也该终盘了吧，我决定回归的事，还是赶紧告诉那个死脑筋的家伙比较好，省的他事后又乱发脾气……咦，学长你怎么了？”

伊角竭力压抑着心底那股莫名的失落和沮丧，等终于平复好情绪后，深吸一口气，对阿光微微一笑：

“没事，别担心。今晚有九星会的活动，我现在就得赶过去。进藤你不用送我，赶紧去找塔矢君吧。”

TBC


End file.
